


High Flying

by AnonEhouse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Humor, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony flies and dares Steve to catch him.</p><p>(Takes place in a movieverse where the Avengers took Tony up on his offer of Tower space and Pepper and Tony were never an item. Basically ignores everything after the first Avengers movie.)</p><p> </p><p>This is a fill for the Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang prompt Code Name: Flying</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Flying

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Tony shouted as Steve walked into the garage workshop.

Considering the amount of explosive, flammable, and often self-willed, materials occupying Tony's workshop, Steve immediately halted, moving nothing but his eyes as he searched for any immediate hazard. Tony came floating up to him. He was wearing the gauntlets and boots from his latest armor over a t-shirt and black slacks. That was a trifle unusual, but nothing else seemed out of the ordinary.

"What's the matter?" Steve asked.

Tony yanked the cap off a Sharpie marker with his teeth, pulled down the neck of Steve's black pullover and drew several large 'X's on Steve's white undershirt. "Tag, you're it!"

"What?" Steve wrinkled his nose at the smell of Sharpie, glanced down at his shirt and then back up at Tony, who threw the Sharpie across the room and then produced a rolled up piece of paper from inside his own shirt.

"Ah, ah, ah! No clues! If you won't play I'll just go find someone else who will!" Tony zoomed up, over-corrected, hung upside down for an instant and then completed the loop to hover unsteadily near a corner.

Steve sniffed. He couldn't be sure, because of the Sharpie, but he didn't smell any alcohol or marijuana, and Tony's eyes, while wide as saucers, didn't have abnormally dilated or constricted pupils, and both pupils were the same size. That about ended the tests he could do at a distance for chemical influence or concussion. "Sure, I'll play, Tony, but you know, it's not fair, with you being able to fly."

"You can jump!" Tony giggled. "For a white boy, you can jump!"

Another 'cultural' reference, no doubt. Steve wondered if anyone ever caught up on them. They seemed to invent new ones every day. He did gather that the piece of paper was apparently the prize. "If I get the paper, I win?"

"Maaaaybe," Tony said, drifting towards the exit. 

Steve leaped, missing by a few inches when Tony slipped sideways. He landed heavily on top of something that broke with an expensive sounding _crunch_. "Maybe I don't want that stupid paper anyway," he said. Since Tony was acting like a child, he'd try a method that had usually worked in the orphanage with stroppy little ones. He turned his back on Tony and waited a few seconds.

"C'mon! It's not a stupid paper! It's great! It's the greatest thing ever! It's a present from Loki!"

"Loki!" Steve whirled back to face Tony who was bouncing erratically up and down, a lot closer than before.

"It's no-booze booze! You just read it and you feel soooo good." Tony wobbled some more. "If you don't want it, Imma gonna fly up to the helicarrier and make Fury read it!"

"Why did Loki give it to you?" Steve said, working his way closer.

"Because I gave him a drink! After Hulk beat him up. So he owed me a drink," Tony said, nodding emphatically.

Steve got even closer. "I don't think you're drunk."

"Yes, I am!" Tony said with a pout. 

"Prove it! Close your eyes and try to touch your nose!"

"All right! I will!" Tony closed his eyes and turned off the repulsors in the gloves. Steve hadn't thought about that, and was glad Tony had enough remaining sense not to zap himself in the face.

Steve jumped and grabbed Tony around the legs, climbing straight up to snatch the piece of paper.

"THAT'S CHEATING!" Tony shouted. Then he blinked. "Steve. Why are you standing on my boots?"

"I like the view from up here." Steve grinned. He felt good. Really good.

"Oh." Tony put one arm around Steve's waist to hold him steady. "Why are we hovering in the workshop?"

"The floor was dirty," Steve replied. "You have very pretty eyes, Tony."

Tony blinked again. "So do you, Steve. Um, doesn't something about this seem weird to you?"

"Well, there's this magical paper Loki gave you. That's weird. You read it and you're drunk. Or maybe you just hold it and you're drunk." Steve smiled sweetly at Tony.

"Yeaaah, that would explain it. How about we come down and put the magical paper in a safe place?"

Steve wriggled. "But I like this! Let's do it all the time!"

"Do what all the time?"

"Hug and fly! Wheee!" Steve kissed Tony. He put his hands up and the paper dropped. 

Tony and Steve both looked down at the paper on the floor. "So, this is embarrassing," Tony said. He landed and Steve got off his boots. Tony poked at the paper with his boot. "I should probably destroy this."

"Probably." Steve cleared his throat. "But you know, sometimes. Sometimes it's not so bad to be a little... less inhibited." He rubbed at the back of his neck. "And say things. And do things. That... you might have wanted to do when you weren't drunk. And since the serum, I haven't been able to get drunk, so it was... I didn't mind. Any of it."

"Huh." Tony smiled. He reached down with a pair of tongs, picked up the paper and put it into one of his tool cabinets. With the Iron Man boots on, he was a convenient height to kiss Steve, so he did.

"Boy, I'm glad you didn't give that paper to Fury," Steve said, with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> The Image Prompt is [ here](http://capim-tinybang.tumblr.com/post/125587740570/title-treasure-artist-ssyn3-link-to-tumblr)


End file.
